Call me maybe?
by cutesypie22
Summary: Just a little oneshot about a song Ally writes after meeting Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little Austin and Ally oneshot. This is a song Ally wrote after meeting Austin. Based on the song 'Call Me Maybe'.**

When he walked into the Sonic Boom, her life changed forever. He was just so...indescribable. Seriously. He was that amazing. There was only one thing she could do. Write a song.

_I threw a wish in the well  
>Don't ask me I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as I fell,  
>And now you're in my way.<em>

_I trade my soul for a wish  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this  
>but now you're in my way.<em>

_Your stare was holdin'  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'.  
>Where you think you're going baby?<em>

It was crazy to give a guy your number when you'd only just met them, right?

_Hey, I just met you  
>And this is crazy<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_It's hard to look right  
>At you baby<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys  
>Try to chase me<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

But if she did give him her number, would he actually call her? Or would he just throw it away?

_You took your time with the call  
>I took my time with the fall,<br>You gave me nothing at all  
>but still, you're in my way<em>

_I beg and borrow and steal  
>At first sight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it  
>But it's in my way<em>

_Your stare was holdin'  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'.  
>Where you think you're going baby?<em>

_Hey, I just met you  
>And this is crazy<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_It's hard to look right  
>At you baby<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys  
>Try to chase me<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<em>

_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that  
>I missed you so, so bad<em>

It was sort of hard to directly look at him because she felt like his amazingness would blind her. Still...

_It's hard to look right  
>At you baby<br>But here's my number  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you  
>And this is crazy<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys  
>Try to chase me<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me maybe?<em>

_Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>I missed you so bad  
>I missed you so, so bad<em>

__Before you came into my life  
>I missed you so bad<br>And you should know that__

__So she summoned up every ounce of courage she had. "Hi," she said to him. "I'm Ally. My dad owns this place."  
>The guy smiled (One word: wow.). "That is so cool," he said. "I'm Austin. It's really really really great to meet you."<br>"Hey Austin! Hurry up!" yelled a tall lanky red-head from the front of the store.  
>Austin smiled apologetically. "Gotta go. I guess I'll see you around."<br>"Wait a second," said Ally. She took out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. "Call me," she said handing it to him.  
>"I will," said Austin. He and his friend left the store. Ally stood there with a dreamy look on her face until Trish came along and snapped her out of it. "He was soooo hot," said Ally.<br>"I know," said Trish. "And his blonde friend wasn't too bad either." Ally looked at her. "What?"

The next day, Ally sat on her bed staring at her phone. "Call, call, call, call." she said over and over again until finally...  
>Her phone started to vibrate.<br>"OMG," she said. She picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said as calmly as possible.  
>"Hey, Ally?" said the voice on the other end. His voice!<br>"Yeah, that's me!" Ally said.  
>"It's me, Austin, from the music store?"<br>"Oh, right! Hey, Austin..."

_So call me maybe?_

**So? Love it? Hate it? I just have one thing to say:**

**Hey, I'm on Fanfiction,  
>And this is crazy,<br>So here's my story,  
>So review it maybe?<strong>

**Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!**

**PS. My first Austin and Ally story. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Austin

**A/N: This is now Austin's side of the story. Enjoy.**

The day he walked into the Sonic Boom changed his life forever. When he saw her he was spellbound. She was that amazing. For a while he just stood there watching her write in some book or something. He stood and stared at how her dark eyes looked so focused, glancing up from time to time. The way her dark hair seemed to bounce around whenever she moved the slightest bit. But he didn't have the courage to talk to her. Yes, he, Austin Moon, didn't have the courage to talk to a girl. But it was because there was something different about this girl. Like if he messed up, it would ruin his whole future. Weird. Finally, though, she walked up to him.  
>"Hi," she said smiling. That smile... "I'm Ally. My dad owns this place." He smiled at her. He couldn't help it.<br>"That is so cool. I'm Austin. It's really really really great to meet you." _Geez Austin, _he thought. _She might be pretty, but don't get too excited!  
><em>"Hey Austin! Hurry up!" his best friend Dez called.  
>"Gotta go," Austin said to Ally. "I guess I'll see you around." <em>I hope I'll see you around.<br>_"Wait a second," she said. She pulled out a slip of paper. "Call me," she said.  
>Austin smiled. "I will." As he and Dez walked out of the shop he glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at Ally. She smiled back.<br>"She is so hot," Austin said to Dez.  
>"I know," he replied. "And her brunette friend wasn't bad either."<p>

* * *

><p>Austin sat on his bed waiting for the perfect time to call her. He stared at his phone.<br>"Oh, God!" Austin freaked out. What was he gonna say? He hadn't even thought about it! Man, he was so stupid! So, he picked up the phone, dialled Ally's number and decided to wing it.  
>"Hello?" Ally said when she picked up.<br>"Hey, Ally?" he said.  
>"Yeah, that's me!" Ally said.<br>"It's me, Austin, from the music store?"  
>"Oh, right! Hey, Austin..."<br>One thing he could say...she was pretty, but she was a terrible actress.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Austin and Ally were still talking.<br>"Austin, you've been in there for three hours! Hang up already!" his brother yelled.  
>"No!" Austin yelled back.<br>"You missed dinner!"  
>"Who cares?"<br>"No one knows what you're actually doing!"  
>"Shut up, I'm on the phone!"<br>"Austin, I can go if it's a bad time for you..." said Ally.  
>"Oh, no," said Austin. "It's perfect."<p>

**What did ya think? Pleeeeeaaaaase tell me! So review.**


End file.
